Medical facilities, such as hospitals, face many challenges in addition to simply caring for patients. For example, securing patients and preventing safety events (e.g., stroke, seizure, getting out of bed, etc.) from occurring consumes many resources and current methods lack effectiveness. Although some medical facilities utilize cameras and/or sensors to monitor patients, current systems require subjective decision-making and are prone to error by the personnel monitoring the data received from the cameras and/or sensors. Additionally, in some situations, a patient may obtain an object the particular patient is not allowed (e.g., a gift from a visitor that might present health or safety risks to the patient) that the current methods are unable to automatically detect. Accordingly, overall security for patients and equipment suffers and the many resources currently being utilized are wasted.